la nueva maestra invencible
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: una vez mas perdón por la historia anterior
1. Chapter 1

Hola si les pido una disculpa por le primera historia que hice como no sabía o no se me ocurría ninguna manera de continuar lo cambie un poco espero no les moleste.

Todo comienza mientras la banda de Shane estaba dando una caminata cerca del territorio del clan sombra, de repente una babosa congelada salió y los congelo a todos menos la cabeza.

Todos: ¿de dónde salió esta babosa?

Entonces una voz desconocida dijo

Desconocida: yo la lance

Todos: ¿Quién eres?

Desconocida: mi nombre es Alfa Ayal.

Eli: hola mucho gusto déjame presentarnos ella es Trixie Sting, él es Kord Zane, él es Pronto y yo soy Eli Shane.

Alfa: y díganme ¿Qué hacían tan cerca del territorio del clan sombra?

Eli: solo estábamos paseando por aquí y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alfa: aquí vivo

Eli: ¿Por qué vives tan cerca del clan sombra?

Alfa: no vivo cerca, vivo con ellos

Eli: Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Alfa: Saben que vengan conmigo el clan sombra les explicara todo

_Entonces los descongelo y todos la acompañaron claro porque sabían que el clan sombra eran lanzadores muy poderosos y para alguien que vive con ellos debe de ser tan poderosa como ellos._

_Cuando llegaron con el clan sombra ella empezó a hablar con ellos en su idioma y llegaron un acuerdo "el que gane en un duelo de babosas será el que reciba a una babosa legendaria"_

Eli: acepto el reto

_En esa mismo instante en que dijo acepto Kord lo jalo y le dijo._

Kord: Estas loco o que, ella vive con el clan sombra tal vez también sea tan poderosa como ellos, en serio quieres enfrentarte a ella.

Eli: Si estoy seguro

_En el duelo…_

Eli: oye y tu lanzadora

Alfa: no necesito

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

La nueva maestra invencible parte 2

Eli: de que hablas es imposible que puedas lanzar sin una lanzadora.

_Entonces Alfa lanzo una Aracnired con su brazo y al llegar a los 150 km por hora se transformó y todos quedaron asombrados. _

_Empieza el duelo, Eli es el primero en atacar lanzo a una babosa infierno (lanzo a Burpy) Alfa no tuvo problemas para escapar de ese ataque entonces ella lanzo una Inkdevil la que dejo una nube espesa de humo como Eli no podía ver Alfa aprovecho para dar el golpe final se puso atrás de Eli y lanzo una babosa carnero noqueando a Eli. Eli despertó 3 horas después, cuando abrió los ojos estaban todos sus amigos y Alfa esperando a que despertara y cuando despertó dijo._

Eli: ¿qué paso?

Kord: te ganaron eso es lo que paso

Eli: ah increíble que me haya ganado sin una lanzadora

Kord: yo te lo advertí viste lo que hizo lanzo una Aracnired y se transformó y a ti te gano solo con 2 babosas

Trixie: Eli, Kord tenía razón es imposible que le ganes, ella vive con el clan sombra.

Eli: si ya entendí. Oigan y Pronto

Trixie: Esta allá platicando con Alfa.

Eli: Ok

Mientras con Pronto y Alfa

Pronto: Como veras yo soy un topoide con muchos talentos soy un experto explorador y rastreador. Ah y de seguro ya ganaste muchos torneos, no es así.

Alfa: No la verdad es que nunca he entrado en ningún torneo.

Pronto: Pues no hay tiempo que perder, vamos a inscribirte en uno, seguro lo puedes ganar con los ojos cerrados

Alfa: Pues vamos entonces.

En ese momento llegan Eli, Kord y Trixie preguntando.

Eli, Kord y Trixie: A ¿Dónde van?

Alfa: Este topoide me va a inscribir en mi primer torneo.

Eli: ¿Cómo jamás has entrado a un torneo?

Alfa: No, este sería mi primer torneo.

_Le fueron a avisar al líder del clan sombra_

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

La nueva maestra invencible parte 3

Líder: Si vas a entrar a un torneo necesitaras esto.

Le entregaron una lazadora como la de la maestra invencible y unos tubos para babosas.

Alfa: Gracias. Bueno pues vámonos entonces.

Eli, Trixie y Kord: Nosotros también vamos

Bueno pues ya estamos todos vámonos.

En el camino para el torneo Eli le pregunta a Alfa

Eli: ¿Cómo es que vives con el clan sombra?

Alfa: Si te digo no me creerías

Eli: Vamos dime te entenderé

Alfa: pues entonces te voy a decir

_Flashback_

_Yo vengo del mundo ardiente, entonces una noche llego jet mi mejor amiga (lo dijo con la babosa en la mano) y me entrego una carta de mi padre y yo por la desesperación de encontrar a mi padre rompí mi promesa de venir hasta que cumpliera 15 años, como no sabía dónde estaba empecé a explorar en el territorio del clan sombra ellos me encontraron y como no sabía lo que decían me desmaye y cuando desperté empezaron a hablar conmigo en mi idioma, me empezaron a entrenar y a educar en todos sus rituales y ahora soy como parte de su familia._

_Fin del Flashback_

Eli: Eso es increíble

Alfa: sabía que no me creerías.

Eli: no al contrario si te creo yo también vengo del mundo ardiente

Alfa: enserio

Eli: si, oye otra pregunta ¿cómo se llama tu padre?

Alfa: mi padre se llama Israel Ayal

Eli: wow es increíble. Mi padre siempre me platicaba del tu padre y mi padre eran amigos

Alfa: Si mi padre también me platicaba historias que vivía con tu padre, mi padre le ayudaba a tu padre a combatir cuando eran batallas fuertes

Eli: oye ¿tú también le pones nombres a tus babosas?

Alfa: si ya sé que es algo raro pero creo que todos deben de tener un nombre propio

Eli: si yo pienso lo mismo.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

La nueva maestra invencible parte 4

_Ya cuando Alfa se inscribió el joven que estaba inscribiendo le dijo –suerte la necesitaras estas en el último lugar de la clasificación-_

_Ya en la clasificación Alfa califico para el torneo y en el torneo ella fue derrotando a cada uno de los competidores que se le enfrentaban y así llego al último competidor que le faltaba Jonh Bull _

Jonh Bull: vas a perder

Alfa: no cuentes con ello

_Y así empezó el duelo Jonh Bull fue el primero en lanzar el primer ataque Alfa no tuvo mayor problema para esquivarlo así que ella lanzo a su babosa favorita (lanzo a jet) Jonh Bull pudo esquivar ese ataque pero alfa vio que se distrajo y aprovecho para esconderse y lanzar un ataque sorpresa, se trepo hasta lo más alto de un árbol y salto entonces agarro su lanzadora e hizo un tiro de fusión venciendo así a Jonh Bull _

Así acabado el torneo se reunió con la banda todos estaban impresionados

Eli: ¿Cómo lograste ese tiro?

Alfa: los tiros de fusión se pueden lograr con dos babosas que tengan las auras alineadas

Eli: si eso ya lo sé, pero como lo lograste sin una enigma

Alfa: ha a eso te referías, bueno es fácil lograr ver las auras de las babosas en su protoforma y también si las escuchas ellas mismas te lo pueden decir

Eli: es lo mismo que me dijo la maestra invencible

Alfa: ¿tu si conociste a la maestra?

Eli: si ¿porque tú no la conociste?

Alfa: no, pero mi papá me contaba que ella conocía los mil secretos de los lanzadores y que fue una gran maestra

Eli: tu padre fue entrenado por la maestra

Alfa: si y mi padre fue el compañero de tu padre

Eli: Si recuerdo que me lo menciono alguna vez

Alfa: será mejor que me vaya se está haciendo tarde y el clan sombra me va a estar buscando

Eli: pero todavía tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte

Alfa: que te parece si nos reunimos mañana para seguir platicando

Eli: está bien

_Y al día siguiente_

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

La nueva maestra invencible parte 5

_La banda Shane iba a ver a Alfa pero cuando se estaban acercando oyeron unos ruidos de explosiones así que se acercaron a ver y cuando lograron ver bien que fue lo que vieron a Alfa lanzando unas granadas y a unas demoledoras así que le preguntaron_

Eli: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alfa: hola estoy practicando un poco quieren acompañarme

Eli: si pero ¿Por qué estas destrozando esta parte del bosque?

Alfa: Ha este es mi campo de entrenamiento.

Eli: ¿Cómo dices? Bueno hay otra pregunta los chicos y yo queríamos ver si te ¿querías unir al equipo?

En ese momento aparece Twist y dice

Twist: nos encontramos de nuevo Eli Shane

Alfa: ¿Quién es él?

Eli: es el aprendiz del Doctor Blakk

Twist: hablando del Doctor Blakk, él tiene una propuesta para ofrecerte Alfa.

_Twist saca una Tablet y apareció el doctor Blakk en la pantalla diciendo—únete a mí y serás muy famosa y más poderosa de lo que ahora eres solo te pido que me des tu lealtad, o mi secuas tendrá que matarte—acabado el mensaje Twist le dijo._

Twist: ¿Qué decides?

Alfa: decido tener un duelo contigo si ganas me uniré a ustedes, pero si yo gano se tendrán que retirar de sus negocios

Twist: de acuerdo

Y así empezó el duelo.

Eli: ten cuidado el pelea sucio y además tiene babosas malvadas

Alfa: estaré bien, tengo un plan

El duelo parecía que no tendría ganador ya que iban empatados así que twist lanzo una Smugglet (una versátil malvada) y aparecieron muchos hologramas así que Alfa decidió hacer un tiro de fusión preparo su lanzadora y mezclo una AquaBeek y una infierno. Derrotando a twist él se fue gritando regresare

Después todos estaban impresionados ya que la última vez que Eli mezclo una infierno y una AquaBeek no salió tan bien como se esperaba así que Eli le pregunto

Eli: ¿Cómo hiciste eso? La última vez que yo lo intente todas las babosas del área quedaron débiles e inservibles por 45 minutos

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

La nueva maestra invencible parte 6

Alfa: ah es que para hacer este tiro de fusión tu AquaBeek debe aprender un movimiento especial llamado gasolinazo

Eli: si ya había escuchado del pero pensé que eso era imposible

Alfa: nada es imposible si lo crees posible.

Eli: y ¿Cómo le hiciste para que tui AquaBeek aprendiera ese movimiento?

Alfa: simplemente siguiendo estas simples palabras ejercicio, disciplina y afecto es lo único que se necesita y muchos años de práctica

Eli: Bueno una última pregunta ¿quisieras unirte a mi banda?

Alfa: claro que sí, pero déjame arreglar unas cuantas cosas y me voy con ustedes

_Ya en el refugio le ofrecieron un cuarto pero los demás estaban un poco preocupados puesto que no había salido de ahí en unas horas 3 para ser exactos así que Eli fue a ver lo que le pasaba._

_Cuando Eli se acercó a la puerta escucho que Alfa estaba hablando en un lenguaje extraño así que toco la puerta y dijo_

Eli: Oye ¿te encuentras bien?

Alfa: si ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Eli: Por qué no has salido de aquí en tres horas

Alfa: ah, es que no he salido porque estoy acabando mi ritual

Eli: ¿qué ritual?

Alfa: alguna vez viste al clan sombra comunicarse con sus babosas

Eli: si, pero las babosas empezaron a brillar de un color verde fosforescente

Alfa: si es ese mismo ritual

Eli: wow eso es increíble, yo pensé que solo el clan sombra podía hacer eso

Alfa: Eli recuerda que yo fui criada por el clan sombra durante 3 años

Eli: si lo sé.

Justo en ese momento llego twist con babosas nuevas y mejoradas él dijo.

Twist: les dije que regresaría y ahora que aquí no está Alfa no se podrán salvar

Alfa salió y le dijo.

Alfa: deberás pensar mejor en donde estoy porque yo creo que si estoy con ellos

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

La nueva maestra invencible parte 7

Twist: creí que estabas con el clan sombra

Alfa: bueno te vas a quedar aquí discutiendo conmigo o vamos a batirnos a duelo

Twist: prefiero el duelo

_Y así empezó el duelo Alfa lanzo una Inkdevil y Twist no podía ver así que aprovecho para poder derrotarlo lanzo una carnero y una demoledora y después de quedar inconsciente lo llevaron a una zona desierta y para cuando despertó ya era tarde ya no estaban ahí._

_Después de que llegaran al refugio le preguntaron_

Eli: ¿Dónde encontraste a esa babosa?

Alfa: ah es muy fácil encontrarlas solo tienes que atravesar todo el territorio del clan sombra y justo en el final hay muchas

Eli: ahora entiendo porque casi nadie tiene una de esas

Alfa: ¿Por qué?

Eli: porque nadie se atreve a entrar en el territorio del clan sombra

Alfa: si es cierto pero me pregunto porque si ellos no hacen nada

Eli: es que hay ciertos rumores de que ellos mataban a todos los que entraban en su territorio

Alfa: si pero como ya lo dijiste solo son rumores, pero así está mejor

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Alfa: porque así el clan sombra está en paz y nadie los molesta

Eli: oye otra pegunta me podrías ayudar a conseguir una babosa de esas

Alfa: claro que si, es, más todos pueden conseguir una

Ya se estaban acercando al territorio del clan sombra hasta que el equipo empezaba a tener sus dudas

Kord: chicos ¿están seguros de que esto es una buena idea?

Pronto: si, esto a Pronto le está dando miedo.

Trixie: no lo sé chicos creo que mejor deberíamos regresar.

Eli: ya cálmense chicos según Alfa el clan sombra no nos hará daño

Alfa: es cierto no nos hará daño a menos que algo les moleste o los haga enojar

_En ese momento aparecieron todos los rivales que perdieron en el torneo contra Alfa (eran Hielo, Fuego, Cortocircuito y Jonh Bull) y le dijeron._

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

La nueva maestra invencible parte 8

Jonh Bull: ahora si no te dejaremos ganar

Hielo: si ahora no tendrás tanta suerte

Fuego: yo solo viene a cobrar venganza

Alfa: ya si ya los derrote una vez puedo lograrlo otra vez

Todos los de la banda Shane le dijeron

Eli: no te preocupes nosotros te vamos a ayudar en todo

Alfa: muchas gracias pero prefiero enfrentarme a ellos sola.

Trixie: pero estas segura ellos son más que tú.

Alfa: lo sé pero tengo un plan para acabarlos solo con un tiro.

_En eso dio inicio la batalla todos la atacaron en distintos puntos pero Alfa sabía que lo harían así que lo que hizo fue saltar para evitar todos esos ataques haciendo una explosión cuando impactaron así que Alfa puso su plan en acción su plan consistía en acorralar a todos los contrincantes hacia el centro así lo hizo una vez que los tenia donde quería preparo su lanzadora para hacer un tiro de fusión y mezclo una demoledora con una carnero, (uno se imaginaria que sería como en el programa una explosión normal pero en vez de eso fue casi como una explosión nuclear) así que ellos salieron corriendo y gritando_

Todos los rivales: ¡nos rendimos, jamás volveremos a molestarte!

Eli: wow eso fue impresionante

Kord: si solo una persona ha sido capaz de crear el tiro que has hecho

Trixie: te refieres a…

Pronto: la maestra invencible

Eli: es cierto nadie tiene babosas tan poderosas

Alfa: enserio creen que nadie más sea capaz de crear ese tiro

Eli: claro ese tiro requiere de babosas muy poderosas

Trixie: oye una pregunta ¿de dónde sacaste babosas tan poderosas?

Alfa: oh en todas las cavernas hay solo que tienen que entrenarlas para que puedan lograr llegar hasta este potencial

Eli: y ¿cómo las lograste entrenar?

Alfa: bueno no fue fácil primero debes ganarte su confianza, luego debes lograr que desarrollen todos sus movimientos, luego de que ya tengan todos sus movimientos, deben empezar a entrenar con ellas, para que luego ellas mismas se fortalezcan.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

La nueva maestra invencible parte 9

Eli: ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes entrenando a tus babosas?

Alfa: con algunas 2 años y con otras 3

Trixie: pero eso es muy poco tiempo ¿Cómo lograste entrenarlas tan rápido? Porque yo llevo más años con mis babosas y aun no son tan poderosas como las tuyas

Alfa: ah ya vi el problema, ustedes consienten mucho a sus babosas

Eli: como que consentimos mucho a nuestras babosas

Alfa: si en lugar de entrenarlas en su tiempo libre las dejan hacer lo que quieren, no estoy diciendo que no las dejen divertirse pero si fueran más constantes con su entrenamiento ellas seguro progresarían mucho, en especial las babosas que tienen ya que también son muy poderosas pero no saben cómo liberar ese poder

Trixie: pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

Alfa: bueno podrían empezar con una rutina simple, como es primero ejercitarlas una hora, luego las tenemos que educar dándoles ordenes de obediencia, y al final pasar un tiempo de calidad con ellas ya sea de 30 minutos o una hora

Eli: bien se oye que será una tarea fácil

Alfa: bien será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino

Y al cabo de unas horas llegaron donde estaban las babosas pero antes de que pudieran buscar unas un miembro del clan sombra apareció y le dijo a Alfa

Clan sombra: "tienes que venir conmigo es una urgencia"

Alfa: "claro pero pueden venir mis amigos"

Clan sombra: "está bien"

Como los demás no les entendían decidieron preguntarles

Eli: ¿Qué pasa Alfa?

Alfa: tengo que irme un rato si quieren pueden acompañarme o pueden seguir buscando a las babosas aquí

Eli: yo voy contigo

Trixie: yo también voy

Kord: yo los acompaño

Pronto: pronto el magnífico va a ir con ustedes

Alfa: muy bien entonces démonos prisa

Ya cuando iban llegando el líder del clan sombra los vio venir y le dijo a Alfa

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

La nueva maestra invencible parte 10 capítulo final

Líder: "Alfa vi lo que hiciste allá y creo que ahora ya estas lista"

Alfa: "lista para que"

Líder: para enfrentarte a nuestro mejor lanzador del clan si lo vences te convertirás en la nueva maestra invencible"

Alfa: "es enserio o es una broma"

Líder: "yo nunca bromeo, te daremos unos 10 minutos para que te prepares para el duelo"

Eli: ¿Qué paso que te dijeron?

Alfa: ellos me dijeron que si gano este duelo con su mejor lanzador me convertiré en la nueva maestra invencible

Eli: eso es increíble

Trixie: eso es fantástico

Kord: eso es genial

Pronto: eso es magnífico como Pronto

Alfa: lo sé pero ahora debo formular una estrategia para poder salir ilesa

Eli: no te preocupes tú eres muy buena para eso.

Alfa: lo sé pero esta no será una batalla fácil

_Ya comenzaba la batalla primero hubo unas cuantas explosiones y nadie sabía quién iba a perder ya que ambos eran muy poderosos y si uno esquivaba el otro aprovechaba para poder distraer al otro pero como ya se sabían sus trucos casi todos los que los estaban viendo llegaron a pensar que no habría un ganador hasta que a Alfa le lanzaron una demoledora haciendo que ella callera al piso pero justo cuando el clan sombra se iba a retirar con otra victoria Alfa agarro fuerzas para lanzar una jabonosa y hacer que se resbalara aprovechando para ponerse de pie y dar los golpes finales lanzo una Inkdevil, luego una carnero, y logro vencerlo cuando lanzo una demoledora que fue el golpe final_

_Todos quedaron asombrados ya que la mayoría llego a pensar que Alfa no tenía esperanzas de ganar y al final el Líder del clan sombra le dijo_

Líder: "felicidades ya has demostrado que eres mucho mejor lanzadora que todos nosotros"

Alfa: "muchas gracias"

Líder: "De ahora en adelante tu serás la nueva maestra invencible"

Alfa: "eso es fantástico pero prefiero seguir con mis amigos y combatir el mal para poder mantener la paz en BajoTerra"

Líder: "acepto tu decisión"

_Alfa se fue a reunir con la banda y todos tenían cosas que decirle_

Eli: felicidades eres la mejor

Trixie: eso fue impresionante

Kord: eso fue más que asombroso

Pronto: eso fue magnifico mucho más que pronto

Alfa: lo sé pero preferí seguir en su banda claro si ustedes quieren

Eli: por supuesto que queremos que sigas en nuestra banda

Alfa: bueno, no estábamos cazando babosas

Y así llegamos al final de esta historia espero les haya gustado

_**FIN.**_


End file.
